Carry it with you, Always and Forever
by devdev24
Summary: Determined to save her best friend from an emotionless existence Elena travels to New Orleans to seek the help of her one time enemy. Arriving in the midst of a supernatural showdown, Elena finds herself face to face with the man she always felt an inexplainable connection to. Slight AU xELEJAHx eventual xKLAROLINEx
1. This Is How Rumors Begin

**AN: This is my first time ever publishing anything so any comments would be greatly appreciated. Also, I do not have a Beta so I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

**Regarding the AU, in this story Damon hasn't returned from the 1994 dimension.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the associated characters.**

* * *

Elena took in the surrounding atmosphere, the streets were filled with people enjoying all of the pleasures the French Quarter had to offer. She was still somewhat hesitant in her decision to come here and seek his help, but after all the people she lost she refused to lose Caroline to herself, even if she could understand Caroline's decision. However, she knew from her own emotionless experience, after Jeremy's death, that the horrors one could commit would weigh on Caroline's conscience for eternity. She was willing to do whatever necessary to prevent her friend from experiencing that guilt on top of her grief, even go to the man that she once believed to be the devil incarnate.

She was so caught up in the atmosphere that it took a few moments for her to sense the blond haired young man following her. Elena took a turn down an alley and pivoted around at inhuman speed to catch the stranger off guard. Instantly she locked eyes in an attempt to compel him and inquire about his actions. Instead she was hit with a sense of familiarity in those eyes before the excruciating pain in her head forced her to her knees.

Then just as quickly as the pain begin it ceased. Elena went to speed away and realized she was unable to move. "Fancy seeing you here, don't you know it's not safe for deceitful murderous doppelgangers in the quarter," stated the stranger with thinly veiled rage. He continued on, "It's a shame baby brother didn't accompany you. I would've preferred you got to witness his suffering. Oh well, once the family affairs have been sorted I'll plan a nice trip to Mystic Falls."

With the mention of Jeremy being in danger Elena attempted to fight the magic that was keeping her rooted in place to attack in her rage, "Jeremy's safe and far from Mystic Falls, you leave him out of this."

The stranger give a noncommittal shrug before responding, " Well, seeing as he died by the hand of the very man I warned you of, a warning that cost me my life and immortality, I'll call little Gilbert and myself even."

Realization dawned on Elena as she absorbed the meaning of those words, she gasped, "Kol?"

His lips quirked in that ever familiar Mikealson smirk before replying, "In the flesh sweetheart, so to speak."

Before Elena could ask how Kol crumpled to the ground and in his place was a dark skinned male with impossibly white teeth. Before she could stop the words they poured out of her mouth, 'Is he dead?" The unknown man, whom Elena determined was a vampire due to the heart beat or lack thereof, replied, "No, unfortunately not but he is down for the count which should give us enough time to get out of here. The quarter isn't exactly safe for vampires these days." The man reached his hand out, "Names Marcel."

Elena rose to her feet, "Elena, thanks for your help." Marcel smiled before replying," It's always my pleasure to help a pretty lady, especially one with your reputation Ms. Gilbert. You managed to take down not one but two original vampires, the first while still human. That's a feat not many can claim."

Elena's entire body went rigid this stranger knew who she was, not that she should be surprised vampires and werewolves alike had been seeking out the doppelganger for centuries.

Marcel noticed the change in her posture and attempted to ease her obvious worry, " Hey now, no worries I don't mean you any harm. Past aside you're a vampire now first and foremost and our kind need to look out for each other now more than ever in this city." The confusion must have been obvious in Elena's eyes because he continued. "The werewolves with the help of some witches have taken over the quarter. Look it's not safe here I have a haven of sorts right across the river, I'll take you there and explain more."

Elena replied, " Look Marcel, I appreciate your assistance with Kol, and the heads up but I came here seeking help for my friend and I'm not leaving the quarter until I find the original I came looking for."

Marcel smile seemed genuine at her remarks.. "You've definitely got a fiery spirit. While I don't know which original it is you're seeking if you come with me you'll be able to speak with the more level headed of the family."

Elena's face noticeably lightened, "Elijah is there?" Her thoughts were running wild why would Elijah be there. Elena was beginning to realize that she walked into another one of the original families epic disputes. If Kol was back, she wondered who else made it back before the other side disappeared.

Marcel only nodded, "Yeah, he's been helping with the training of some of the newer vampires."

With that Elena nodded her head and responded, "Okay take me to Elijah," and despite everything going on back home and the obvious conflict she unknowingly walked into she couldn't hold back the smile that graced her face.

Marcel nodded his head and swiftly turned around, Elena took the queue and followed his lead out of the quarter and headed toward safety across the river.


	2. Hello There

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just taking them out for a test drive. Enjoy.**

* * *

As she approached Marcel's haven she was overtaken with an almost paralyzing sense of nervousness. She thought back to her last encounter with the noble original brother, in her emotionless state she was cruel and openly mocked him. For the first time since she decided to travel to New Orleans Elena found herself second guessing her decision.

As she walked towards a courtyard of sorts Elena didn't fail to notice the vampires inhabiting this place. They were all sparring, it was obvious that the vampires before her were all recently transitioned. She was curious as to why Marcel felt it necessary to create a slew of new vampires.

Before she could voice her question Marcel spoke, "There was a conflict in the quarter of few months back, any vampire that didn't flee ended up dead. The losses were overwhelming."

Elena could hear the grief creep into his voice as he spoke and knew he must've lost people important to him. She could relate to that, how many friends and family members had she lost since Stefan walked into her life. Loss, however, was not a valid enough reason to rip people away from their lives to fight in a war that was not their own.

"I understand what it's like to have loved ones violently ripped away from you, but you're no better than those who stole your friends lives. You took these people from their lives and pulled them into a fight that wasn't their own. Most of these vampires won't survive, especially if the original family and wolves are involved."

Marcel opened his mouth, but before he could get the words out there was a breeze and the vampires in the courtyard all ceased their training and turned their eyes toward Elena. Standing mere inches from her was Elijah.

Elena felt herself tense, he was close enough that if she leaned forward their faces would connect. She found her memories drawn to the memory of the gazebo in Willoughby, a day that seemed a lifetime ago. His eyes connected with hers and she was unable to divert her gaze. He appeared to be searching her eyes, for what she wasn't sure.

A moment passed and she sucked in a breath in preparation to speak, before she could form a sentence Elijah's lip pulled up in a slight smile and an unmistakable twinkle in his eye he spoke, "Hello there".

* * *

Elijah found himself impressed with the determination this young vampire exhibited, she was taking to hand to hand combat well considering her lack of fighting experience. Regardless a little motivation never hurt. Catching her punch mid swing he coolly stated, "As a devout feminist, I refuse to say you hit like a girl."

Gia wandered to the window and replied,"I don't understand why I don't get to train with the nice trainer, it looks like he's back from the quarter with a guest."

With that Elijah listened into the courtyard and heard the last voice he expected to hear scolding Marcel, "Impossible."

Before Gia could respond with a question Elijah flashed from the room. He now found himself face to face with the last remaining doppelganger. Their eyes met and he searched her startled gaze for a sign of the compassionate soul in her eyes. He could see their last encounter clearly in his mind, and from the look in her eyes she was remembering it as well. His lips pulled up in an involuntary smile. The vampire before him was once again the compassionate girl he once meet.

He spoke,"Hello there." Elena let out a sigh and smirked with a raise of her eyebrows her reply was instant,"Well, I believe we have a little catching up to do."

With that he chuckled softly, aware of Marcel studying their exchange with interest. "Indeed we do lovely Elena, indeed we do."

He presented Elena with his arm and she easily took it in hers and followed beside him through the crowd of vampires towards the loft.

* * *

During their walk through the crowd she could feel eyes on her. Probably wondering who she was to Elijah, the vampires in the courtyard were all recently turned and held a fearful respect for the original walking beside her. They wouldn't have any knowledge of the doppelganger and the way her life was once so entwined with the original family. It was a liberating feeling being seen as just another vampire, instead of a being seen as a pawn to be used for her magical blood.

Once inside the loft Elena took notice of a dark haired young women standing near the window. she was staring at their linked armed a look of confusion on her face. Elena removed her arm from Elijah and approached the girl hand outstretched, "Hello, I'm Elena."

The girl then looked to her face and hesitantly reached out her own hand responding, "Gia."

They were then joined by Marcel who spoke to Gia, "Hey why don't you head down to the courtyard and I'll join you in a minute." The girl bristled at the obvious dismissal before responding, "Yeah, okay". She then looked to Elijah with a question in her gaze, "See ya later." He nodded his response and she proceeded down the stairs.

They all heard the door close and Elijah spoke, "Elena what brings you to New Orleans, it is not a safe place for vampires at the moment yourself especially."

Elena smiled at the hint of concern that was evident in his voice. "I've come to realize that I had a run in with Kol." Elijah's jaw ticked before he responded with thinly veiled rage, "I see you managed to come away unscathed, what of my traitorous brother?"

Marcel joined the conversation at this point, "I knocked him unconscious he should be awake by now, no doubt reporting the doppelganger's presence to mommy dearest."

Elena froze her brown eyes meeting Elijah's. In a whisper she spoke, "Esther is back?" Elijah solemnly nodded in response. "As lovely as it is to see you with your compassion again Elena now is not the best time to visit the quarter. So I ask again what brings you here?"

She steeled herself for his reaction and spoke, "I came to speak with Klaus, I need his help."

A look of shock crossed his face so quickly Elena wasn't sure if she imagined it before his face was a mask of cool indifference. "I believe you should start at the beginning."


	3. I'm a Little Behind on the Times

**This chapter explains the AU some seeing as Damon and Bonnie still haven't returned some gaps needed to be filled in.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, it's a great feeling knowing people like the story. I apologize for any mistakes I might have missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Elijah sat there listening intently while Elena launched into the goings on of Mystic Falls. It was like a floodgate had opened she told him everything. She spoke of the travelers and the doppelganger status of both her and Stefan. She informed him of the spell Markos had performed almost fifteen hundred years ago that drew the doppelgangers together in order to rid the world of traditional magic. When she reached the portion of her story regarding Mystic Falls magic free bubble she paused to take in his reaction. There in his eyes for a moment she could see the sadness, though it's changed in a millennium Mystic Falls was once home to him and his family in simpler times.

She informed him of the consequences of Markos crossing the veil, although he seemed less than surprised, so she moved on to their plan to save their loved ones from the other side before it's demise. When she informed him of her role in the death of the travelers he ruefully shook his head and spoke for the first time, "I see becoming a vampire did not change what little regard you have for your own well being Elena. That was very foolish, brave, but foolish what if it hadn't worked out as planned."

With his statement Elena frowned, 'It didn't, Bonnie neglected to tell us that when the other side disappeared so would she, and unfortunately Damon didn't make it across the veil in time."

Elijah's eyes widened, "I was unaware I am truly sorry for your loss Elena." Her reply was almost a whisper, "Thank you, but Bonnie did what she had to in order to save our friends and family, if it were me I would've done the same."

Elena could see the question in his eyes and knew what he was going to ask next. "As saddening as the loss of is, what of the elder Salvatore brother, if I'm not mistaken had you not made your choice in him."

Elena let out a breath, "That I did," at his look of confusion she continued, "apparently I went on a witch blood binge, when I would drink it I hallucinated Damon. The grief became too much and I couldn't control my urges. I had lost too many people I loved, I finally snapped."

Elijah spoke softly, "You seem to be back to yourself now though."

Elena met his gaze and responded, "Ric offered to compel me, everyone feared I was going to shut my emotions off," upon hearing that Elijah's eyebrows rose and his eyes told her to continue, "I accepted his offer and he compelled away the pain and grief over losing Damon."

Elijah was thoughtful for a moment seemingly lost in his thoughts. He finally responded, "It's no secret that I admire your compassionate nature you feel much more deeply than most. In this instance however, I can't help but feel some disappointment in your choice."

To say she was shocked would be an understatement, surprisingly not by Elijah's words but by the pang in her chest at the thought of disappointing him. She took a moment to respond, "When Stefan told me what I had done I considered having Ric reverse it, but I read a letter I wrote to myself, in the letter I seemed so sure that it was the right choice so I decided to wait and think on it. Before I could decide whether I wanted it reversed it was too late Ric was human. "

Elijah had a look of genuine surprise and intrigue on her face so she continued with her story.

She proceeded to tell him of the how compulsion no longer holds within the borders of Mystic Falls, so people that had been compelled were remembering. How Caroline and Enzo were kidnapped and brought across the border and how Ric tried to save them and how Jo saved Ric after the magic was stripped away." She was nearing the reason for her unexpected trip to New Orleans "Caroline's mom was injured so we brought her to the hospital, they found an inoperable brain tumor, and vampire blood didn't work to heal her."

Elena met Elijah's sympathetic gaze and spoke, "Caroline was upset but she was determined to make sure the funeral and everything was taken care of promptly. I thought she was just being typical Caroline and focusing on what she could control, since her mother was to be buried in the Forbes family plot we were unable to attend. It wasn't until after the funeral I realized why, she wanted everything taken care of because she intended to turn it off. When I tried to talk her out it she snapped my neck and flipped the switch."

Understanding lit Elijah's face, "I'm assuming that is the reason you are here to request Niklaus's assistance."

Elena nodded softly, "We've tried everything, none of us are able to get through to her. Stefan and Enzo are keeping an eye on her so she doesn't do something she'll regret when she turns it back on but that'll only work for so long."

"What exactly is it you expect my brother to do that you and your friends have not already tried?"

Elena let out a soft chuckle, "Be himself." At Elijah's amused look she continued, "Even if she won't admit it I know my best friend, Klaus has gotten under her skin. If anyone can get her to feel something its him, whether it be anger or something else entirely."

Elijah smirked, "I will admit Niklaus has a special talent for bringing forth one's anger. While I understand my brother has held a certain affection for now is not a prudent time for his departure from New Orleans."

Elena solemnly nodded her head, "I can see that, but I have to at least try. I can have Stefan and Enzo bring her here. I just need to know he's willing to help before I resort to that."

Before Elijah could respond the door opened and they both turned towards the interruption. To say she was confused would be an understatement standing at the door was Hayley and from the lack of a heartbeat she was a hybrid. Elena turned to meet Elijah's penetrating gaze. With a rueful smile he spoke, "I believe the term you're searching for is," before he finished Elena spoke in a whisper, "OMG."

* * *

**I really went back and forth when it came to Elena's memories being compelled away. I almost left it that way but I felt like it would cheapen anything that happens between her and Elijah so I decided to change it.**


	4. Excuse me! To Whom It May Concern:

**I can't thank you enough for your reviews I really enjoy reading them. **

**Aria Daughter of Chaos: This chapter shed's a little light on the Hayley/Elijah relationship.**

**bulldozed88:**** I go back and forth on my feelings towards Hayley. As for the show I have mixed feelings, I like the show but I miss having Klaus and Elijah in Mystic Falls.**

**siberia21: I love making reference to their past conversations. From their first meeting the tension was pretty evident I remember thinking, "OMG is he going to kiss her!" I'm right there with you when it comes to disappointment. I had some mixed feelings with the traveler story line but they at least had some Katherine mischief thrown in for a while there. This season has been for the most part a disappointment I'm holding out hope that they turn it around though.**

**Again I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries. If I did Stefan and Caroline would not be a thing. **

* * *

Elijah managed to hold back the smile that was fighting to break through, it was comforting to know their conversations were ingrained in Elena's memory as well. However, the urgent look on Hayley's face let him know now was not the time for fond reminiscing. So he centered his attention on the hybrid at the door. Hayley nodded towards Elena the question clearly evident in her eyes, and perhaps a flash of jealousy. He couldn't be sure, since her transition things were different. Where there had once been tenderness and mutual affection there was now strained, often hostile, conversations followed by awkward silences. He mentally shook himself out of his thoughts before they could wonder, now was most certainly not the time. Hayley spoke, "Elijah, we need to talk." Aiden, the current leader of the werewolf resistance under Finn's control, walked in. Upon seeing him Elijah took an almost unconscious step placing himself in the path between the wolf and Elena.

Hayley's eyes went wide before she spoke again, " We're not here to fight Elijah, please just hear him out." The look on her face face was one of ht, and Elijah felt a pang at the thought that he put it there. However, his trust in the wolves was non-existent and he had once made a promise to protect Elena that he failed to keep, twice now she has died due to his family. he refused to allow it to happen a third time. He nodded his head for the wolf to proceed.

"Finn is out of control, he's forcing the youngest members of the pack to trigger the curse tonight," a slight edge of panic was present as Aiden spoke. Hayley chimed in, "There just kids Elijah we can't let this happen, any who don't trigger the curse are going to be killed."

With this revelation Elena spoke up, "Finn, as in your other dead brother?"

"The one and only, Mikeal has also found his way back to the land of living and stalks New Orleans as well. I was very serious when I said New Orleans was not a safe place for vampires, you particularly Elena." The look of pure shock that graced Elena's face would have been comical if not for the circumstances that put it there.

Aiden spoke up, "Why would she be in more danger than any other vampire?" Elena shook herself out of a daze and responded, "Because I was involved directly with the deaths of all three, as well as the reason Esther's attempt to eradicate the world of vampires failed." The wolf stared at her in disbelief before Hayley brought them back to the original topic,"We can't let these kids be pulled into a war that they stand no chance of surviving Elijah, will you help?"

Elijah turned his gaze upon the wolf, "Why would you come to me for help?" Aiden squared his shoulders and responded, "One of the teenagers is my little brother, I'll do whatever necessary to protect him."

"Marcel will you come here please." With a flash Marcel appeared in the doorway and flashed a look of contempt towards Aiden.

Elijah spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice, "It appears as though we have a rescue to plan."

Elena spoke from her position behind Elijah, "I'd like to help." Instantly all eyes were on Elena, Hayley wore a look of trepidation, while Aiden was surprised. Marcel looked a mix between being impressed and intrigued. Hayley spoke first, "Why, this isn't any concern of yours." Before Elena could respond Elijah spoke, "Because the lovely Elena's compassion knows no bounds."

* * *

The plan was simple enough Elena and Gia would distract part of the security detail on the young wolves while Hayley and Oliver, who was apparently undercover for Hayley, would lead the young wolves to a hidden passageway in the back of a bar where a young vampire named Josh would be waiting. Oliver would continue through the passageway towards the docks where Elijah would be waiting as a decoy. Hayley would led the teens through a different passageway where Marcel and Aiden would be waiting with an ambulance. Hayley and Marcel would then sneak the young wolves out to the bayou we're Hayley's relatives were in hiding.

Elena and Gia had returned to the loft over an hour ago and no one had returned yet. Elena was starting to get worried. Elena was lost in her thoughts pacing the loft, it took her a moment to realize Gia was talking to her.

Gia spoke her question again, "How did you meet Elijah?" Elena chuckled to herself thinking back on the day she met Elijah. Her voice held the tint of amusement as she spoke, "I was human and few vampires kidnapped me to present to Elijah in exchange for a pardon."

Before Gia could ask another question Hayley and Marcel walked through the door. Marcel spoke, "The kids are safe out in the bayou." Elena let out a breath of relief, "Where's Elijah and Oliver, they should be back by now."

"Elijah will be fine Elena he can take care of himself," retorted Hayley. She continued, "Not that I don't appreciate the help but what are you even doing in New Orleans shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls enjoying an original free eternity."

Elena meet the challenging gaze of the hybrid, "Not that it's really any of your business but I need their help."

Hayley let out a sardonic laugh, "That's rich how many times have you tried to kill them, I'm surprised the Salvatores even let you leave Mystic Falls."

Elena was starting to get pissed off, up until this point she was ambivalent when it came to the girl. Elena responded with acid in her voice, "Their family succeeded in killing me not once but twice so I'd say we're even on that front. As for the Salvatores Stefan agreed with me coming here and Damon doesn't have much of a say seeing as he's dead."

The hybrid looked momentarily shocked, "I didn't know."

Elena was incensed, "Of course you didn't, you came to town pretending to be on our side when you were only out for yourself. Your selfish actions directly caused the deaths of 12 hybrids and you were working in tandem with a man who was responsible for the death of 12 people. You do not get to lecture me about the originals Hayley. At one point you were all for making Klaus suffer or at least that's what you tricked Tyler into believing. Do you even care that his mother was killed because of the ideas you put in his head."

Marcel interrupted, "I'm sensing a bit of pent up hostility here," in an attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Elena responded in a tired voice, "No there isn't, I understand that you were just trying to find your family Hayley, I get the lengths people are willing to go to for family. Hell I killed an original to protect my brother and as a result his entire bloodline died. I didn't come here to fight, Caroline needs help and she's like my sister. If helping her means asking for Klaus's help then that is exactly what I'll do."

At the mention of Caroline Hayley's eyes darkened the two women never got along. "What did she do break a nail," Hayley's tone was scathing.

Elena bite back, "No her mother is dead and she shut off her emotions." With that admission Hayley's eyes widened.

Gia took the moment of silence to bring them back on the original topic, "Elijah should definitely be back by now."

Elena and Hayley made eye contact, despite their differences the noble original was important to both of them. Elena responded first, "Something had to of gone wrong, I'm going to the docks. Which one of you would like to show the way?"

Marcel spoke, "I'll take you there."

Hayley spoke, "I'm coming with you."

Elena nodded while Marcel turned to Gia, "You stay here if Elijah shows up call me."

With that the three unlikely allies took off towards the docks.


	5. We'd Come Here To Wage A War For Power

**Two chapters in one day! This chapter is a little on the shorter side, I'm going to try and finish up the next chapter tonight but it most likely won't be ready to go up until sometime tomorrow.**

**T****hank you for your reviews, I'm so happy people are enjoying this story.**

**Again sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. No Beta just me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Elijah started to regain consciousness and took in his surroundings. It was obvious he's in one of the many tombs that inhabit the City of the Dead. He began pulling on the chains only to realize they will not budge. Esther appeared from the shadows in her current body, "Don't waste your energy son, you will not be able to free yourself," she pointed to the ceiling in the corner where a doll was hanging. Elijah meet his mother's gaze, "You will not break me."

"Oh, you are already broken, my dear boy, but not beyond repair. I am here to fix you. I am here to fix you all," Esther spoke with an unnerving sense of calm before Elijah once again lost consciousness.

* * *

"Where are all the bodies," asked Marcel while gazing at the warehouse covered in blood. "There's a small amount of Elijah and Oliver's but the majority of this is from different wolves."

Elena stared in amazement, with his calm demeanor it was sometimes easy to disregard how truly lethal Elijah can be when provoked. She flashed to a memory of Elijah beheading Trevor with one swing. "More importantly where are Elijah and Oliver," asked she with a tinge of nervousness.

Hayley's phone began to ring, thankful for supernatural hearing Elena listened in to the phone conversation with Aiden. Esther and Finn plan to use Oliver as an example, they're going to kill him at midnight tomorrow in front of the pack demonstrating what happens to traitors. Hayley hung up the phone and spoke, "I have to find Jackson, Ollie needs to be rescued, this needs to end, the wolves need an alpha to lead them too many lives have been lost."

Elena spoke incredulously, "What about Elijah, if they're holding Oliver in the City of the Dead then that's gotta be where Esther is holding him."

Hayley dialed a number on her phone. After a few rings Elena heard the line get picked up, "What is it little wolf, I'm a little busy at the moment." Elena froze, Hayley had called Klaus.

Hayley spoke into the receiver, "Elijah needs help, Esther's taken him and Ollie."

Klaus spoke again, " Unfortunately, I'm currently hunting daddy dearest through the woods. We have too many enemies circling. Once I handle him and the witch I'll head back to the quarter to rescue big brother," with that parting statement the line went dead.

"What are we going to do," questioned Elena, "We can't leave Elijah with that psychopath."

"You heard Klaus, he'll be on his way soon to rescue Elijah. I have to find Jackson, he can help save Ollie and hopefully reunite the wolves," with that Hayley disappeared from the warehouse.

Marcel spoke, "Why do I have the feeling you have no intention of waiting for Klaus?"

Elena smiled, "Care to act as my tour guide again?"

Marcel chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "the doppelganger saving an original, now I've seen everything."

Elena grinned and the two vampires took off towards the City of the Dead.


	6. This Is About Family

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows.**

**I finally stopped procrastinating and made a cover for the story, let me know what you think. :)**

**Again I apologize for any mistakes I might have missed.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The sun was starting to rise as Elena and Marcel entered the rows of tombs. Elena sighed, "There are so many, it's going to take forever to search them all."

Marcel smirked, "We're not going to have to," he jumped onto the roof of a nearby tomb, "We just have to find a tomb with wolves out front, there's no way they would leave Elijah unguarded."

Elena joined Marcel on the rooftops and they began their with supernatural abilities it took a few hours to find a tomb with two wolves standing guard at the door. Marcel made a motion that resembled snapping a neck and pointed behind the guards. Elena understand what he was telling her, Marcel held up his fingers and on three they dropped down behind the wolves and snapped their necks. Elena felt a pang in her chest at the action but she understood that if given the chance the wolves would kill her with no remorse.

Marcel spoke, "I'll stand guard out here, you go free Elijah." Elena nodded her head and cautiously entered the tomb. The sight that greeted her made her heart clench, Elijah was suspended from the ceiling by his arms and he looked like he had seen better days. Elena rushed to his side, she attempted to break the chains, but her strength was useless against them. Elijah began to stir and looked up at her, the look on his face was heartbreaking. He spoke in a strained voice, "Why must you torture me with these visions mother."

Elena spoke in a quiet voice, "Elijah it's me Elena, we don't have much time how do I break the chains."

Hope lit up his voice, "Is it really you?" Elena smiled softly, "Yes, now how do I break the chains."

He seemed more aware of his surroundings as he responded, "the doll in the corner needs to be broken." Elena looked and there hanging from the ceiling was a voodoo type doll. Elena approached it and pulled it from the ceiling and destroyed it. This time when she pulled the chains snapped. As Elena began to lift Elijah to support his weight someone spoke, "Well Ms. Gilbert, I can honestly say you are the last person I expected to come to my sons rescue."

Elena turned to face the voice, while holding up Elijah, "Esther," she spoke the name with contempt.

"Why would you help someone who has caused you so much personal loss," Esther looked genuinely confused by Elena's actions.

"Why wouldn't I, Elijah is an honorable man he doesn't deserve whatever it is you're doing to him," Elena was unable to keep the anger from her voice.

Esther smiled, "It seems as though my sons penchant for the doppelgangers is not one-sided."

In an instant Esther was up against and wall and Klaus had her by the throat. He turned to look at Elena and a look of surprise flashed across his face before it settled in a smirk he spoke, "Hello love, of all the witch tombs in all the cities."

Elena just shook her head, "Trust me I had no intention of rescuing originals from tombs or having run-ins with people who hold me responsible for their death when I came to New Orleans."

"Why did you decide to visit my city Elena," he sounded genuinely curious. Elena looked to Esther then back to Klaus before she spoke, "I don't think now is the best time to get into the what and why of me being here."

Klaus spoke in a false cheeriness, "Right you are love, my mother and I are in need of a little chat. Marcel will show you the way to our home," Elena began to move with Elijah. Klaus spoke again, "Oh and Elena love, I believe it goes without saying, if anything happens to my brother," Elena interrupted, "I know the drill Klaus, I'll wish for death before you're done with me, don't worry I'll take care of him." Klaus just nodded and turned his attention back to Esther, who seemed to be struggling for oxygen.

Outside of the tomb Marcel was waiting, several more dead wolves lay scattered around the entrance. At least that explains how Esther got in Elena thought dryly. Marcel approached and moved to support Elijah from the other side. Wordlessly they began the trek through the rows of tombs and back to the quarter.

* * *

If someone had of told her a month ago she would be in New Orleans sitting vigil at Elijah's bedside waiting on Klaus she would've thought them insane. Yet that's exactly where Elena found herself and she couldn't find it in herself to be bothered in anyway. She heard a noise at the door and looked up as Hayley walked in. "Has he shown any signs of waking up," asked the hybrid. Elena stared for a moment, Hayley seemed more worried for Elijah's well being than just a friend would be. Elena wondered if anything was going on between the two, bothered at the thought she quickly chased it from her mind before responding. "No, if I didn't know better I'd think he was dead. He hasn't moved or regained consciousness since I found him at the tomb."

Hayley remained silent, so Elena continued,"Did you find your friend Oliver?"

Hayley tensed, "I found him and got him out, but Esther and Finn had hexed him. He died at midnight."

Elena glanced at the clock on the wall and indeed it was already one in the morning she had been sitting here with Elijah for most of the day.  
Hayley spoke, "We have to fight back I'm not going to sit around while they kill the people I care about." Before Elena could respond Hayley stormed out of the room.

A while longer passed before Elena sensed someone staring. She looked up to meet Klaus's gaze. He had the ever present smirk on his face, " Well well, isn't this a cozy scene," he nodded his head towards the bed where Elijah's hand currently resided in Elena's. She hadn't even realized she was holding it, nor did she realize she was stroking small comforting circles with her thumb.

Elena decided not to comment on their joined hands and instead asked the question that was in the front of her mind, "Did she tell you what was wrong with him?"

Klaus entered the room and approached his catatonic brother's bed. He reached out his hand and stroked his hand over a mark behind Elijah's ear before he spoke, "I recognize this from my childhood. My mother used a plant to put Mikeal asleep when he returned from hunting trips. It would leave behind this mark and when she applied the paste he would awaken. If she is using it now the plant must grow in the bayou."

Elena spoke softly, "Do you think you'd be able to find it, we can't leave him like this."

Klaus met her gaze, "I'll find the plant, but first Elena why are you here."

Elena took a deep breath and spoke one word, "Caroline." Klaus's head snapped up and his eyes had a tinge of panic when he spoke, "What happen was she bitten, is she okay?"

Elena was taken back by the concern evident in his face and voice. "She wasn't bitten," Klaus exhaled a deep breath and Elena continued, "her mother is dead, she couldn't handle the loss."

Understanding clouded his face before he spoke, "She turned it off," his voice sounded sad.

Elena nodded her head, "She did, we've tried everything and we can't get her to turn it back on that's why I'm here." Klaus nodded for her to continue so she did, "We were hoping you would be able to do something, I know Caroline and despite her protests you're under her skin. There's a reason when Silas was alive he always pretended to be you when he wanted to mess with her head." Elena took a deep breath Caroline was going to kill her for relieving all this but she'd forgive her eventually, "No matter how hard she fought it, she ended up caring for you. I think if anyone can cause an emotional reaction it would be you."

Elena couldn't decipher the emotions that were fleeting across his face they were moving so rapidly. Klaus spoke in a gentle tone, "I'm going to find the plant to wake my brother, when I return we can discuss Caroline." He turned and left the room before Elena could formulate a response.

Elena turned her worried gaze back to Elijah. In the quiet of Elijah's room Elena admitted to herself that she cared for Elijah, more than she was willing to admit out loud. She sent up a prayer that Klaus was successful and continued rubbing comforting circles on his palm.


	7. Family Is Power

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, I can't tell you how great it is to read them. **

**The opening dialogue of this chapter is pulled directly from The Originals 2x07. I found the scene so moving and perfect that I couldn't bring myself to change any of Klaus's speech. The words pulled from the episode are italicized. **

**Enjoy. I look forward to your responses. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just enjoying dropping Elena in New Orleans.**

* * *

Elijah's inner child was running through an endless forest from the monster he had become over the centuries. Exhausted he dropped to his knees when he heard his brothers voice. "_We were innocent once Elijah. This blood lust was forced upon us by our parents. Turning us from prey to predator._" Suddenly Klaus appeared in front of a teenage Elijah, "_We're the demons lurking in shadow; we are the savage villains in fairy tales told to children, but not for my child. Not for Hope, in her story we are the knights in shining armor. Without you by my side I don't think I could survive my own love for my daughter. I need you, I need you brother. The monster in me can only be checked by the monster in you. Only together can we defeat our demons and save our family._" Klaus placed a stake in the teenage Elijah's hand and disappeared from the dream world. Elijah's innocence came face to face with the monster he kept hidden behind a door in his mind, the monster that wore his face covered in blood. When it approached he drove a stake through it's chest.

Elijah awoke with a start taking in his surroundings. Standing next to him with raw emotion evident on his face was his brother Niklaus. He felt a weight on his hand and looked to his right, the sight that met his eyes made his undead heart skip a beat. There sitting in the chair with her head on the bed and his hand in hers was Elena sound asleep. His brother spoke in a neutral tone, "She has not left your side since she pulled you from the tomb mother had you imprisoned in." Elijah replied in a sad tone, "Her compassion is a gift that she shares, even with those who are undeserving of such acts." Klaus spoke with sincerity, "Dear brother, her compassion has nothing to do with it, I've always known you to be a fool when it comes to the fairer sex, but never have I known you to be blind. How do you not see what is so easily visible to others?"  
Elijah spoke firmly, "Not now Niklaus, this is not a conversation I can have after the memories I've uncovered." Klaus gazed at his brother in concern before speaking, "What lies has our mother planted in your head Elijah, you mustn't believe her illusions. She will do and say anything to achieve her goal. Even resurrecting the dead." Elijah looked at his brother and saw the pain and sadness on his face, "Who do you speak of Niklaus?"

Klaus exhaled a shaky breath, _"I spent the day with my father...my real father. Esther brought him back the dead believing he could convince me to renounce vampirism. The thought of what I could be had I been raised by him, had I been nurtured. This was his_." Klaus handed a leather portfolio to Elijah instead was a sketching of Klaus as a child. "_He knew about Hope, and I wanted to trust him. More than anything in the world I wanted too, but I couldn't be sure and I could never forgive myself if something happen to her because of my selfish desire for a father. So I killed him, without hesitation I killed him._"

Elijah was stunned silent for a moment before he found words, "_You killed him for Hope_," Elijah paused and grasped his brothers hand, "_whatever innocence remains we must protect at any cost_."

Klaus looked the the girl asleep next to his brother, "Do you trust her brother?" Elijah looked thoughtful for a moment, "I do, but I do not wish to drag her into our war. After everything she's been through at the hands of our family I wish her a peaceful existence away from this turmoil."  
Klaus shook his head and smiled ruefully before replying, "If my contacts in Mystic Falls are correct her life was anything but peaceful even without our family's presence. It appears as though the plight of the doppelganger never ceases."

Elijah replied, "I take it that means she told you of Ms. Forbes condition."

Klaus merely nodded before continuing, "If our enemies could see us now dear brother, two of the most feared creatures in existence, completely entranced with two baby vampires."

"Speak for yourself Niklaus, while my fondness for Elena has always been known I would not liken it to your obsession with Ms. Forbes," Elijah spoke in agitation at his brothers observation about Elena.

Klaus let out a dry laugh, "Of course not brother, where I have been upfront about my intentions with sweet Caroline for quite some time you hide behind your honor and cool facade in regards to the darling doppelganger."

Elijah spoke with some annoyance in his voice, "She has a name Niklaus, would you please stop referring to her as the doppelganger. She is more than just some magical oddity, and seeing as she is the last of her line, the doppelganger curse ends with her."

Klaus smirked, the emotionally charged atmosphere of the moment dissipating to the teasing banter of two brother, "You claim not to feel for the girl, yet you are awfully quick to defend her brother. However, I will not push you at the moment, I only wish to gauge your trust of the girl. When she awakes her and I are due to finish a conversation. Can we trust her not to betray us?"

Elijah had a wistful expression when he spoke, "The question is not whether we can trust her, after the last few days she has proven herself trustworthy. The question is should she trust us, we've brought nothing but death and destruction to her world."

With that statement Elena began to stir from her slumber. Upon sitting up she realized she was not alone in the room and looked to Klaus then to the conscious Elijah. Her face lit up in what was easily the most radiant smile Elijah had ever seen directed towards him.

Klaus spoke in a mocking tone, "You know for a vampire your senses seem to be lacking, I've been in here for quite a while conversing with my dear brother with you none the wiser. What if I had been an enemy?"

Elena looked sheepishly between the brothers, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'm not as old as dirt like the two of you, and I haven't slept or eaten since arriving in the quarter. It must have finally caught up to me."

At the news that she neglected taking care of her basic needs in her worry for his well-being he felt a tug at his undead heart, he truly did not deserve the compassion and care of the girl before him.

Klaus spoke, "Well if that's the case allow me to rectify the situation. Follow me and we'll get you some blood. We can discuss the issues with sweet Caroline while my brother makes himself decent."

Elena hesitated and looked to Elijah to reassure her she would be safe with Klaus. He nodded his head and she steeled her shoulders and stood from her chair. Finally noticing that she still held Elijah's hand in her own. She looked down at their joined hands and Elijah gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

She set her gaze on Klaus, "Lead the way," and the two proceeded to leave the room.


	8. Can I Trust You?

**Thank you everyone for your reviews each one brings a smile. Particularly siberia21 and bulldozed88 your reviews are always so detailed and without fail you comment on every chapter. I really enjoy reading your feedback so thank you.**

**I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed I only did a quick read through so I could post this and get back to the family. Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate.**

**As always thank you for ready and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

Elena found herself standing in a modern kitchen with the original hybrid, and for the first time she didn't fear for her life or those she loved. It was a disconcerting notion, however she wasn't going to question it at the moment. Klaus handed her a blood bag before he spoke, "So Elena, what exactly are your intentions when it comes to my dear older brother?"

Elena choked on the blood she was drinking and stared at the man before her with wide eyes. Of all the things he could've said that was the last thing she expected. She noticed the smirk first then the mischievous glint in his eyes, her reaction was exactly what he had been looking for. While Elena wasn't sure herself of her feelings towards the elder Mikaelson she knew she felt something. She had always been drawn to him even as a human, there was no use I denying it so she answered the smirking Klaus honestly. "I don't really have any intentions when it come to Elijah," Klaus went to speak but she held up her hand letting him know she wasn't done before continuing, "I know that I care for your brother, probably more than I should given our history. Something tells me you already knew that though."

Klaus shot her an impish grin, "Anyone with eyes could tell there is a certain affection between yourself and my brother. At first I attributed his investment in your well being to his affliction for the petrova doppelganger," at the mention of her doppelganger status Elena bristled, "however," Klaus continued, "I believe my brother is over his penchant for doppelgangers, otherwise he would've insisted on accompanying me to Mystic Falls for Katerina's demise." At the mention of Katherine Elena's face betrayed the anger she felt towards the women who attempted to ruin her life and ultimately succeeding in stealing it for a short while.

Klaus continued unfazed by her obvious displeasure at the mention of the other women, "I only ask of your intentions because I have my suspicions that if things continue on as they are you'd be in a position to harm my family and my brother's affection for you aside I will not allow that to happen."

It suddenly dawned on Elena the point of this conversation, Klaus was trying to discern whether or not he could trust her. The thought left her dumbfounded for a brief moment before she spoke, "Klaus I came here with the intention of seeking your help, never did I think I would find myself in the middle of yet another supernatural skirmish. As much as I'd like to delude myself into thinking I'm not involved we both know that isn't the case. Esther knows I'm here and that I am willing to help Elijah, and by extension you. I have already placed myself firmly on your side simply by rescuing him." Klaus appeared taken aback by her response, she continued on, "While I will never forget the people you took from me, I will acknowledge the fact that I wasn't an innocent bystander when it came to inflicting loss and bloodshed. If I hadn't already forgiven you and your family for the actions you committed do you really think I'd be standing here asking for your help?" When the original didn't respond right away Elena added, "Besides, regardless of everyone's opinion when it comes to my self preservation instincts, if anything happens to you it has the ability to affect me."

With that comment Klaus let out a low chuckle before he was able to respond they were joined by Marcel and Hayley. Marcel smiled in way of greeting to Elena while Hayley looked at the scene before her with a look of trepidation. Klaus simply raised his brow indicating that one of them should be. Hayley responded to the gesture, "Where's Elijah we have a present for the two of you. While you've been playing nursemaid we decided to take action." Elena's eyebrows rose, there was no doubt that comment was directed towards her. Marcel and Klaus shared an amused expression no doubt waiting for Elena's rebuttal.

Before she was able to respond she felt someone's hand on the small of her back. She didn't need to look to know if was Elijah and from the expression on Hayley's face the look he was giving the wolf was far from pleasant. He spoke, "I'm right here, and the hostile barbs are are disappointing and unprovoked. I don't believe any were made when I was delusional with wolf venom and someone else felt the inclination to sit at my bedside."

Hayley looked as though he had physically assaulted her, before the battle of words continued Klaus spoke, "As entertaining as I find this, what is this present you speak of?"

Hayley stared at Elijah for a moment longer before turning her attention to Klaus, "Follow me."

They group followed Hayley and Marcel into the entryway where they beheld quite a sight. There, each handcuffed to the wrought iron stairs, were Finn and Kol. Before anyone could comment Marcel placed something in Klaus's hands. Elena turned to look and her eyes widened realizing it was the white oak stake Esther had spelled for Alaric what felt like a lifetime ago.

Marcel spoke for the first time since arriving, "I figured it was in all our best interests if you held on to this."

Elena looked at Klaus and for the first time since she had known the hot tempered hybrid she saw an emotion she never expected to see on his face, gratitude.


	9. This Is Family Business

**Sorry for yesterday's lack of update, I had a busy day and this chapter was giving me some trouble. Then I heard the Vampire Diaries news and couldn't seem to collect my thoughts to write this.**

**I'm curious about everyone's reaction to Nina Dobrev's announcement. I personally was shocked, I had heard rumors that one of the main 3 had yet to sign on for season 7 but I honestly thought it was going to be Ian leaving. I'm still not sure how I feel about a Mystic Falls without Elena Gilbert, it just seems surreal.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals**

* * *

Elena found herself stuck to her spot in the entrance way. Before her were two men that she was personally responsible for dying. At the time she rationalized that is was necessary, but now seeing them in front of her, even if they were in new bodies, she felt an overwhelming guilt gnaw at her conscience. She spoke in a strangled voice that she barely recognized, "I'm sorry."

"What was that love, my hearing isn't what it once was," spoke the reincarnated Kol. Elena made eye contact with the youngest Mikaelson brother, "I said that I'm sorry," her gaze turned to Finn, "so sorry for what I did."

The eldest Mikaelson brother spoke, "I'm not, vampires are abominations you saved me from a miserable existence giving me the chance to be brought back as a servant of nature. I owe you many thanks. You have my condolences on your current condition." Elena was taken back by his words, and from the look on their faces so were Elijah and Klaus. From her understanding Finn came back with a certain viciousness that he lacked in his previous life.

Kol spoke next, "Well love I'm not as forgiving, as much as I enjoy my birthright, I personally enjoyed my immortality."

Elena once again met his eyes with a steely determination, "You should've taken that into consideration before you tried to kill my brother. I'll admit hindsight is 20-20 and we should've listened when it came to Silas, but he's the my last living relative and I'll do whatever is necessary to ensure he gets to live a long healthy life."

Kol smirked that infamous Mikaelson smirk, "I told you love I didn't fancy the hunter's curse, I was only going to take an arm."

Klaus interrupted, "As fascinating as this trip down memory lane is we have more pressing matters at to discuss with my darling brothers."

Elijah spoke in a tone void of emotion, "Yes indeed, this is family business however. Marcel can I trust you to keep Elena company while my brothers and I have a much needed conversation." Elena knew when she was being assigned a babysitter, after all the Salvatores had almost made a job out of making sure she was taken care of. She spoke in an irritated tone, "Elijah in case you weren't aware, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." Kol chimed in with a sarcastic tone, "I can attest to that darling, very resourceful."

Elijah turned to face Elena and spoke softly, "I'm well aware of your ability to look after yourself, however, I could never forgive myself if something happen to you again, because of your association with me family."

Elena exhaled she understood where Elijah was coming from so she just nodded her agreement. Elijah squeezed her shoulder in thanks, his eyes the only thing betraying his relief that she agreed so easily.

Hayley took this moment to speak, "I take it I won't be included in the family discussion," neither Klaus nor Elijah answered, "I didn't think so, I'm going to go take care of some things with my wolves." Before anyone could speak she flashed from the room.

Elijah let out a deep breath and had a troubled look on his face. Elena found herself wondering again about the relationship between the female hybrid and Elijah. Marcel drew her attention from her silent musings, "Well doll, let's paint the town so to speak," he looked to Elijah, "We'll be at Rousseau's when you two are done here." Marcel looked to Elena, "I don't know about you but I could use a drink." Elena let out a laugh and followed Marcel from the room.

* * *

Elijah was waging and internal war, on one side his brothers were alive and he would like nothing more than to live as a family, however, they conspired with his mother to kill his niece. For that he wants nothing more than to tear them to shreds. He stood patiently while Niklaus addressed his traitorous brothers.

"Now dear brothers, while Elijah would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces I offer you a different option. Join us against our true enemy, the women who made us what we are and then attempted to end our lives."

Kol spoke first, "If allegiance against mother was all you wanted then there was no need to have your henchman knock me out and handcuff me to a staircase, I'm in."

Finn gave Kol a look of contempt before speaking, "You talk of being united as a family, yet a member of our family is missing. Where is our sister Rebekah, she stuck by you for a thousand years Niklaus and what did that get her."

Elijah spoke with a thinly veiled rage, "You leave Rebekah out of this, if anything should happen to her…" Klaus interrupted Elijah, "Don't let him bait you brother Rebekah is cloaked by powerful magic they will never find her as long as she wishes to not be found."

Finn wore a satisfied smirk, "Mother has been searching for Rebekah since she returned it is only a matter of time before she locates her, and unlike the two of you I believe our dear sister will be much more open to mother's offer."

Elijah was unable to stop himself from lunging for Finn, however, Klaus intercepted him pulling him from the room. "Elijah I never thought I'd see the day where it was me preaching restraint to you. We need them alive in order to find out mother's plan."

Before Elijah could respond his phone started to ring, as soon as a Elijah answered he heard his sister on the other end. "Elijah it's Rebekah, mother has found us, I managed to lose the nightingales but we're on the move."

Klaus and Elijah locked eyes and Klaus spoke knowing his sister would hear, "Keep moving Rebekah, Elijah will call you shortly with a rendezvous location."

Rebekah responded, "Well you better be bloody quick about it Nik." The line went dead and Elijah spoke, "You should go meet her I'll handle our brothers."

Klaus shook his head before responding, "No, they'll be dead by nightfall you go brother, you should take the doppelganger with you. It will seem less suspicious then you leaving by yourself. Mother will believe your spiriting her away to safety."

Elijah was stunned, "Are you sure brother?"

Klaus responded is a serious tone, "Yes brother, I trust your judgement, but know this if she betrays us nothing will save her from me."

Elijah nodded his hand in understanding, "I do not believe she will, she is a good and compassionate soul. She understands the length we are willing to go to for family because in that regard she is the same."

Klaus was thoughtful for a moment, " Do whatever is necessary to protect my daughter."

Elijah gave his brother a nod and headed to Rousseau's.


	10. Never For A Vampire,Its A Very Long Time

**As always thank you for the reviews, it brings a smile when I see them in my inbox.**

**As always sorry for any mistakes I missed. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

Elena found herself enjoying the company she found herself in. The circumstances were far from desirable but if Elena learned anything over the last few years it was to enjoy life when the moments present themselves. Currently she was partaking in copious amounts of alcohol with Marcel and a girl named Cami that he introduced her to. Apparently Cami helped capture Finn. She found her thoughts drifting to another original and the often confusing and disconcerting effect he seemed to have on her. Suddenly there as a hand waving in front of her face, "Hello, earth to Elena," it was Cami attempting to get Elena's attention, "you seem deep in thought, care to share."

Elena smiled, "Just thinking, nothing important." The blonde did not seem convinced, "I don't know if I mentioned this but, before all this craziness took over my life I managed to get a degree in psychology and vampire or not I can tell when someone is waging internal battles. Sometimes it helps to just talk."

Marcel spoke up, "Cami is an exceptional listener, she's even managed to calm Klaus on occasion."

Elena gave their words some thought, normally she would talk to Caroline or Bonnie. However, with Caroline emotionless and Bonnie gone she realized she no longer had a confidant. She couldn't exactly talk to Stefan about her conflicting feelings over the original brother.

She looked at both of her companions, Marcel had known the original family much longer than her and Cami seemed like someone she could see herself getting along with. "I was thinking about Elijah."

Marcel smirked and Cami gave her an understanding look before motioning for her to continue.  
"I'm having trouble coming to terms with the way I seem to feel when it comes to Elijah, I care for him more than I should and I feel like I'm betraying Damon's memory."

Cami spoke softly, "Who is Damon, and why would caring for Elijah be a betrayal to him?"

Elena smiled wistfully, "He was my soulmate, he died along with Bonnie about eight months ago when the other side collapsed. We drove a car into a building to blow it up and kill all the travelers inside so that Bonnie and another witch named Liv could perform a spell that allowed our loved ones to cross through Bonnie back to the land of the living before the other side collapsed. I made it through along with most of our loved ones. Unfortunately Damon didn't make it back in time, and Bonnie was the anchor so when they other side collapsed she went with it."

The other girl had a look of understanding on her face, "I'm sorry for your loss, that couldn't have been easy, but I'm sure if this Damon loved you he wouldn't want you to spend an eternity alone."

"No you're right he'd want me to be happy, however, he'd also want me as far from the originals as possible. He would've gladly seen Klaus dead to protect me even if it meant he died too, and he never fully go over Elijah's betrayal at the sacrifice."

Cami looked at her slightly confused. Elena continued, "I'm not sure what you know of my history with the Mikaelson family but when I met Elijah almost four years ago I was still human and had just recently been introduced to the supernatural. My boyfriend Stefan and his brother, Damon, were vampires and it turned out that I was the doppelganger of the women they were both in love with in the 1800's and the vampire responsible for turning them. She came back to town and pretended to be me, she killed one of my best friends while she had vampire blood in her system to send a message." Cami had a somewhat surprised expression on her face before speaking, "Well, I've met witches, vampires, werewolves, and hybrids I guess doppelgangers shouldn't be a surprise."

Elena chuckled and Marcel spoke, "She didn't even get to the good part yet, the part where her death was necessary to break the curse on Klaus." With this Cami had genuine shock on her face, "So Klaus killed you and turned you into a vampire."

Elena smiled and shook her head, "He did kill me, but my biological dad had my other best friend Bonnie, who was a witch, perform a spell so that after I died I was resurrected with his lifeforce. He died in my place so that I could live a human life. No, Rebekah is the one who finally killed me, though if she had known I had vampire blood in my system she may have thought twice about causing Matt and I to drive off the bridge. She's was under the impression Klaus had been killed. Plus she's not a fan of mine, she's still harboring a grudge from a time I daggered her."

Cami looked mystified and Marcel just looked impressed when he spoke," So let me get this straight you managed to kill two originals and dagger one." Elena smiled, "Actually I managed to dagger two originals while still human, and we managed to desiccate Klaus for a short while."

Marcel laughed, "Remind me to never piss you off, apparently you Mystic Falls folks are lethal."

Elena laughed, "Anyway, after we managed to contain Katherine, that was my doppelgangers name, I was abducted by these two vampires that were trying to get a pardon from Elijah for their roles in Katherine's escape 500 years earlier. So they intended to turn me over in exchange for their freedom."

Cami looked captivated and again motioned for Elena to continue, "I'll never forget the first time I meet him, they were holding me in this rundown old mansion, and while we were waiting for him to show up Trevor, one of my captors, started freaking out saying that he shouldn't be there and they should run. Rose, the other vampire, calmed him down, but that was when I realized that these two vampires, who were older and stronger than any that I knew at the time, were terrified of the man we were waiting on."  
Elena took a deep breath lost in memories for a moment before continuing. "I'll never forget the moment he entered the room, he stared at me from across the room with a look of wonder and before I could blink he was inches from my face. Everything about him was just so intense, I was captivated, terrified but captivated none the less. It wasn't until our later encounters that I realized he was a man of honor and he earned my respect and my trust."

Cami smiled at her, "So what I'm hearing is, you were intrigued and probably a little attracted at first, but that was outweighed by the whole scared for your life thing. Eventually though you got to know him and that developed into a mutual respect and most likely a hidden affection. From what I understand from your story you seemed to already have quite the mess in your love life with those brothers." With Cami's comment Elena laughed, if she only knew the half of it. Cami continued, "Am I right to assume that there are no longer any romantic feelings between you and this Stefan." Elena simply nodded and Cami continued, " So, it's your survivor's guilt, you're letting the guilt over the fact that you survived and Damon didn't have the potential to dictate your choices. I didn't know this person, but if he truly loved you he would want you to be happy in his absence, regardless of who was the cause of that happiness."

Elena smiled the bartender was right, Damon had loved her and was willing to bow out while he was alive in order for her to be with his brother. He wouldn't want her to spend the rest of her eternity alone.

Cami spoke up with a little eagerness, "So if you don't mind me asking what else happen the day you met Elijah, I get the feeling that wasn't the end of the story."

Elena let out a hearty laugh, "Definitely not, after Elijah successfully intimidating me he proceeded to take off Trevor's head with the swipe of his hand. That was when Damon and Stefan showed up to save me. Elijah openly taunted them telling them they didn't stand a chance at beating him and that they had to the count of three to hand me of over or heads would roll."

Marcel chuckled and Elena continued, " I came out of hiding at the top of the staircase and told him that I'd go with him if he would just spare them they were only trying to save me. He asked me what kind of game I was playing with him."

"Yes and I believe I was then gifted with a vervain bomb to my face courtesy of you lovely Elena," Elijah spoke from behind her. She turned around to find him with a rueful smile on his face.

Elena returned it before responding, "Yes you were, and if I remember corrected it was followed by several stakes and finally a coat rack through the chest."

Elijah chuckled, "Yes indeed, nothing says nice to meet you like attempted murder."

Cami chimed in, "Elena was just regaling Marcel and I with how she became acquainted with you family." Elena shot the girl a grateful smile before turning back to Elijah, "How did the family meeting go?"

The smile dropped from Elijah's face and he exhaled a deep breath, "It was interrupted by a rather urgent phone call, I find myself headed on a road trip of sorts. I would be pleased if you would agree to join me, there are some things we need to discuss Elena."

Elena found herself excited at the prospect of some alone time with Elijah, maybe she would finally be able to sort out her confusing feelings for the original. She responded to his offer with a smile and a nod of her head. She said her goodbyes to her drinking companions and headed out of the bar with Elijah at her side.

* * *

**AN: I just wanted to address the mention of Damon being Elena's soul mate in this chapter. I read an interesting article the other day about how your soul mate isn't always the person you should spend your life with. When I was writing this chapter I recalled the article and it reminded me of Damon and Elena's roller-coaster of a relationship. **

**_"You see, soul mates come into your life for a reason. They will probably be the most important person that you ever meet. They will slap you awake, bring up every part of you that you need to heal and force you into growth and acknowledgement. This person will change you, and usually the intensity of the relationship is so intense that it will be difficult to remain stable and secure. Not always, but usually this person is meant to leave your life after they shake you awake. You are intended to move on and bring this new you into a new journey and new relationship."_**

**You can read the full article here if you're interested ****www . huffingtonpost kristina-tsipouras/dont-marry-your-soulmate_b_6989834 . html**


	11. I Want The Girl

**Thank you everyone that took the time to review :)**

**I meant to post this chapter earlier today but I was having some trouble picking an Elijah quote that went with it.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

Elena and Elijah stopped by the motel Elena had checked into when first arriving in New Orleans. Elena went in and grabbed her bag then proceeded to the office to return the key and check out while Elijah made a phone call. Elena arrived at the car for the tale end of Elijah's conversation. However it was enough time for her supernatural hearing to pick up the voice saying goodbye on the other end. Elijah pocketed his phone and smiled as Elena approached.

She returned his hesitant smile and spoke, "So does Rebekah know I'll be accompanying you to meet her, because I find it unlikely that she'll be okay with my presence."

Elijah continued to smile and let out a soft chuckle, "I informed her of your role in my rescue from our mother and asked that she be on her best behavior. However I know my sister, while she'll present no physical threat to you I can not promise she will not be verbally abrasive."

"I think I can handle some nasty remarks," replied Elena, "where exactly are we meeting her?"

Elijah opened the trunk and placed Elena's bag in there and proceeded around to the passenger door to open it for her. Once they were both in the car and on the road he answered, "We are meeting Rebekah at a rest stop outside of Mobile. From there we will drive to a cabin near the Gulf State Park, we have approximately three hours worth of driving before we reach our the rendezvous point."

Elena simply nodded her head and gazed at the scenery. She found herself thinking of her conversation with Cami at the bar. Elijah cleared his throat and Elena turned her attention towards him.

He seemed to have trouble voicing his thoughts, after a moment he spoke, "Elena there are some things I need to inform you of before we meet Rebekah." Elena nodded for him to proceed, he spoke almost hesitantly, "The reason we relocated to New Orleans was because the witches were holding Hayley hostage in order to force Niklaus into assisting them with their troubles with Marcel." Elijah paused for a moment and Elena asked the question that had popped into her mind, "Why would they hold Hayley hostage?"

Elijah smiled at her and continued, "That is where it gets a little difficult to explain, Niklaus seemed to have what is referred to as a one night stand with Hayley before she left Mystic Falls. Now you're aware that my brother is unique even among the hybrids he created." Elena simply nodded and Elijah pushed on, "Well, upon our arrival at New Orleans, thanks to a tip from Katerina, we were surprised to learn that nature had found a loophole so to speak. Niklaus was able to reproduce with a female werewolf."

Elena could feel her eyes bulge out of her head, she had to be hearing him wrong, "You're kidding right?"

Elijah shook his head and continued, "No, I'm afraid I'm gravely serious, your friend Tyler was aware of the circumstance here. He attempted to rid Hayley of the child while she was pregnant when he learned the baby's blood had the ability to create hybrids."

Elena just stared at Elijah while he proceeded to tell her more, "Now we proceeded to work with the witches towards freeing the city from Marcel, while trying to break the magical tie they had to Hayley. In the end the witches turned on us and attempted to kill my niece when she was born in order to consecrate her remains so that the witches of New Orleans could absorb her magic for generations to come. They succeeded in killing Hayley once she gave birth, but Hayley still had the baby's blood in her system so she awoke in transition. We were able to prevent any harm to the baby, however the witch informed us that it was our mother who ordered the death of her own granddaughter."

They day she was born there was a massacre of vampires at the hands of the wolves, who have since been dealt with, but we knew that our mother and the witches of New Orleans would not stop coming for the child. So Hayley and Klaus did the only thing they could to keep her safe, they let the world believe she had died. Marcel procured a stillborn from the hospital and Klaus left the city to bring my niece to the one person we could trust to look after her while we made the city safe."

Elena spoke softly, "Rebekah." Elijah nodded his head, "Rebekah had a powerful witch she could trust cloak them and she has been in hiding with Hope for the last six months. We received the phone call today that my mother's nightingales had succeeded in locating Rebekah. She is unaware of Hope's survival but it is no longer safe for them to be alone with my mother actively seeking Rebekah."

Elena didn't respond she just sat there in silence processing everything she had just been told. Several hours passed and Elena noticed Elijah pulling into a rest area. "Are we here already?"

Elijah smiled softly at her, "Yes, although we have at least an hour before my sister arrives."

Elena had managed to come to grips with the fact that Klaus had conceived a child, if she had learned anything since being thrust into the world of the supernatural it was that absolutely anything could happen. She was curious about one thing however so she took a deep breath and asked, "Elijah who else knows of your niece's survival?"

Elijah met her eyes before speaking, "Other than myself, Niklaus, Hayley and Rebekah just you. Marcel agreed to being compelled to forget of her survival."

Elena sucked in a shocked breath. Elijah smiled softly again and spoke, "Shall we wait inside?"

Words escaped her, Elena was only able to nod her response before Elijah was at her side of the car with the door opening offering his hand. Without hesitation Elena placed her hand in his and he helped her out of the car. Once she was standing face to face she found her voice again. "Why did you tell me, if no one else is aware of her existence why did you tell me?"

Elijah met her gaze once again and replied in a sure and even tone, "Because I trust you Elena."

Before she was able to over think anything Elena reacted, she brought her hands to his head and kissed him. It only took a brief second before Elijah relaxed into the kiss. Elena's arms fell to his shoulders and he brought his arms around her back pulling her impossibly close without parting. Elijah sought entrance to her mouth deepening the kiss. Elena felt her back push up against something solid and Elijah's hands had found their way into her hair pulling them closer together.

"Really Elijah, are you unable to control yourself when it comes to the doppelganger," at the sound of Rebekah's force they sprung apart. If Elena were capable of blushing her face would no doubt be bright red. She realized she was pressed up against the car and caught sight of her hair in the mirror. It looked as though someone had their hands buried in it, which is exactly what had happen. Elena turned her gaze to the original sister in time to see the smirk she was sporting before her eyes were drawn to the little girl nestled on Rebekah's hip.

Elijah spoke, "Hello Rebekah, I'm happy to see that you and Hope have made it here without incident. You're certain you weren't followed."

Rebekah turned her gaze towards her brother and responded, "Of course I'm certain Elijah, you know I wasn't born yesterday. Now if the two of you think you can manage to keep your hands off one another you can grab Hope's things from the car and we can be on our way."

Elijah let out an irritated sigh and Elena decided she needed a moment to collect her thoughts away from the original siblings. "I'll grab the baby's things, which car is your's Rebekah?"

Rebekah simply pointed to a black SUV with tinted windows and Elena walked away knowing the siblings to no doubt bicker in her absence.


	12. I Need Some Air

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I had a busy weekend. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter.**

**My apologies for any mistakes I may have missed. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

Elijah actually found the quiet that had descended over the car a little unnerving. While Elena retrieved Rebekah and Hope's bags he informed his sister in no uncertain terms that she was to refrain from any hostile remarks towards Elena. Also, he made sure she understand mentioning the scene she interrupted would not be tolerated. He was still trying to understand what it was that occured, his sister's no doubt scathing commentary would not help.

He caught himself thinking back to the moment just before Elena kissed him, when he voiced his trust in her. The first emotion that crossed her face was shock, however, it was quickly replaced by something else. Her face became a mix of wild eyed wistfulness, then she leaned forward and kissed him. Once the surprised faded Elijah felt an overwhelming sense of bliss and he found himself lost in the feeling of Elena pressed up against him.

Rebekah broke the silence, "So Elena, what catastrophe in Mystic Falls brought you to New Orleans?" Elena appeared hesitant for a fleeting moment before answering, "The short version is the travelers cast a spell that prevents vampires from entering Mystic Falls, Caroline's mother passed away from an inoperable brain tumor and Caroline shut her emotions off as a result."

Rebekah's question surprised Elena, she had expected a barrage of nasty remarks about the scene Rebekah interrupted. Instead they drove in silence until Rebekah asked a reasonable question.

Rebekah spoke again, "So I'm assuming you'll be wanting Nik's help with that, I never did understand his obsession with her."

Elena could understand what Klaus saw in her best friend, becoming a vampire had forced Caroline to grow up. Despite everything she managed to hold onto her humanity and minus the night she had turned and the incident with the witches she refrained from ending lives. She truly was a light amidst a sea of darkness. Elena realized Rebekah was waiting for an answer, "Yeah, I was hoping he'd be inclined to help. We've tried everything and we couldn't break through. If there's one thing your brother can do it's push Caroline's buttons."

Rebekah let out a laugh, "Yes, Nik certainly has a talent for that." Elena and Elijah both chuckled. Rebekah looked between the pair, "What's so funny?" Elena choose to respond, "Elijah said almost the same thing when I told him of my plan."

Rebekah smiled, "Well you know what they say, great minds and all." Elijah smiled, "We're here."

Elena looked out the window and realized that they were indeed at a cabin in the middle of the woods.

Rebekah spoke first, "Well I'm taking Hope inside, enjoy your awkward post make out talk," using supernatural speed Rebekah and the baby exited the car and went into the house.

Elena found the courage to turn and face Elijah, he look slightly uncomfortable as well. Elijah spoke softly, "I have to contact Niklaus about our arrival, however would you like to go for a walk later Elena?"

Elena was managed a meek, "Sure," she didn't know what's come over her. She was never this shy insecure girl, however, it's hard to tell where Elijah's head is at. She could handle rejection, but the thought of him saying it was a mistake was saddening. Ever the gentleman Elijah was at her door in a flash holding his hand out to her. They entered the cabin in companionable silence.

* * *

After Elijah walked Elena into the cabin he stepped back onto the porch to call his brother.

Klaus answered on the first ring, "Is everything okay brother," questioned Klaus.

Elijah smiled at the concern evident in his brother's voice, Hope truly was his brothers salvation. He replied in a cool tone, "Yes brother, everything is fine on our end. How are things going with our brothers?"

Klaus chuckled, "Exactly as expected, Finn is devout in his allegiance to mother. Kol on the other hand, he followed her plans to hitch a ride from the other side before it's collapse. He's gone along with her thus far due to his anger at us, or me, over his daggering."

Elijah replied, "Can Kol be trusted Niklaus?"

Klaus replied in a wary tone, "He's currently aligned himself with Davina, and despite the girl's hatred for me she would never subject a child to the witches of New Orleans. Not after everything they put her through. So I believe we can trust Kol to a certain to degree. He wishes to be free of mother and her plans, however, for the time being he is to be kept in the dark where Hope is concerned."

Elijah let out a sigh, "I agree brother, now I expect you and Hayley to arrive in the morning."

Klaus spoke in an almost joyous tone, "We're going to leave before sunrise, I plan on taking the long way so we should arrive around noon."

"I'll see you then brother,' Elijah disconnected the call. He stood looking out over the vast forest that lay before him.

* * *

Elena was enjoying the alone time in the den. Unfortunately it didn't last very long, she was joined by Rebekah and baby Hope. Elena found herself staring at the baby in Rebekah's arms, she understood how it was possible. However, actually seeing her was astonishing and she couldn't help feeling a little resentment that it was Klaus who got to experience the joys of parenthood.

Rebekah spoke, "I know that look, I wore it myself when I first found out Hayley was pregnant. Of all the supernatural beings in the world today, why is it Nik who gets this."

Elena took a moment before speaking, "I can see that having her has changed him for the better, but the bitterness is a hard pill to swallow. Before the supernatural took a wrecking ball to my life I always thought I'd have the whole white picket fence, a husband who adored me, and kids."

Rebekah had a thoughtful look on her face before responding, "I spent centuries, mourning the loss of my chance at motherhood. Then we found out about the cure, and the possibility was there. I've realized though that had I taken it I wouldn't be in the position to help my brothers and protect my niece."

Elena was surprised at the candidness Rebekah was displaying she felt the need to respond in kind, "I never wanted to become a vampire, but now that I've had some time to adjust and cope with the loss of the future I had dreamt about, I've realized that I like the person I am now. I'm able to defend myself and protect my family. Also, it beats the alternative of being dead, which I would definitely by now. I may not be able to have a family of my own, but my little brother can and I'll be the best aunt I can possibly be when that day comes."

Elena hesitated for a moment before she spoke again, "Rebekah, I'm sorry for the night of the dance." Rebekah froze and looked at her, "Not for daggering you because regardless of your anger Klaus is your brother and I couldn't risk you helping him and my loved ones suffering. I am sorry that I betrayed you though, you opened up to me and I literally stabbed you in the back. That's not the kind of person I am, and I know this apology is long overdue, but I hope you'll accept it and we can let bygones be bygones."

Rebekah gave a slight nod of her head before speaking so low without supernatural hearing she wouldn't be heard, "And I'm sorry for the night on the bridge." Elena returned the nod of acceptance and they fell into peaceful silence.

A few moments passed and Rebekah gave Elena an appraising look before speaking, "Would you like to hold her?"

Elena was shocked by the offer and she was certain her face portrayed that shock, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Rebekah scoffed in her direction, "Nonsense, it was my idea so of course it's a good one." Without giving Elena a chance to dispute it she placed the baby in her arms.

Once Elena got over the shock of having a baby thrust into her arms she relaxed. After all this wasn't the first time she'd held a baby it was just like riding a bike. She smiled at the little girl in her arms while the baby pulled at her finger. They heard a door close and both girls turned towards the entrance. Standing in the doorway was Elijah, and he was staring at Elena holding his niece with a look of awe.


	13. I've Given Up on Giving Up

**Sorry for the lack of updates the last few days, life got in the way.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed as well as everyone who has favorited &amp; followed this story.**

**My apologies for any mistakes I may have missed, it's 2:30 AM my time so I probably didn't do the best job editing this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. **

* * *

Elijah found himself entranced by the sight he was beholding. Elena with a baby in her arms looked natural, he found himself once again wishing she hadn't been destined for such a tumultuous existence in the supernatural world. He briefly wonder if his mother would grant Elena another body, after all no one person suffered more at the hands of his family than the girl currently holding his niece. If anyone deserved a second chance at life it was her, and in a different body she would be free of the doppelganger curse that uprooted her life.

Elijah was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Elena had moved until she was in front of him speaking, "Would you like to hold her Elijah?"

Elijah was unable to form words so he simply nodded his head and Elena placed Hope in his waiting smiled before speaking, "I'll be on the porch enjoying the fresh air while you three catch up." Without waiting for a response she walked out the front door.

Elijah was enchanted with the mere presence of his niece, she had a constant smile present on her face. Elijah found it to be contiguous.

Rebekah spoke for the first time since Elijah had entered the cabin, "She brings out a sense of peace and unadulterated joy, a feeling I long thought myself unable to feel."

Elijah met his sisters gaze, "She certainly does, she is like you in that sense dear sister."

Rebekah smiled fondly at her elder brother, "Perhaps long ago before time and circumstance snuffed out any innocence naivety I had left." Elijah looked sadly at his sister and she continued, "We'll do better by her than we did by ourselves Elijah, she will not become jaded to genuine emotion as we have over the years."

The siblings stood in silence simply enjoying the moment before Rebekah spoke again, "Speaking of jaded emotions I believe I'll put out dear niece down for her nap while you go have a talk the resident doppelganger."

Elijah gave his sister a disapproving look as he handed her Hope, "Despite past conflicts Elena is an ally in our war against mother, she has more than proven herself in that regard."

Rebekah smirked, "I agree, she has proven herself an ally, she even went as far as apologizing for gaining my trust only to dagger me in the back. However, proving herself a reliable ally is not the same as being worthy of my brother's affections. As far as I'm concerned she has yet to prove herself in that area."

Elijah went to speak but was cut off by Rebekah, "Don't bother trying to deny it Elijah, my time with Hope has not caused me to go soft in the head I clearly interrupted something at the diner."

Elijah was at a loss for words, Rebekah was right she did interrupt something at the diner. However, what she interrupted was yet to be determined. Elena may have had the pain compelled away but she lost the person she expected to spend eternity with. Elijah admitted to himself he was attracted to Elena. As easy as it would be to let himself go and get lost in the primal attraction he knew deep down he harbored genuine affection for the young vampire. He couldn't just be a rebound after the loss of the elder Salvatore brother.

Perhaps more important was the events that had come to light during his captivity with his mother. He was responsible for Tatia's death, if he had been able to control himself that day her blood may have never been used for the curse placed on Niklaus. In a way he was responsible for the destruction his brother brought into Elena's life.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing in place but Rebekah emerged from one of the bedrooms and shook her head at him while letting out a deep sigh. "Elijah, go talk to her, find out where her head is at before you talk yourself out of any chance at happiness...again."

Elijah looked at his sister with a questioning gaze. She let out a huff, "Don't give me that confused look, it's not the first time in recent history you've talked yourself out of being happy. We both know that you talked yourself out of any potential romance between Hayley and yourself for Nik's benefit. Hell I'm sure you've talked yourself out of pursuing Elena before as well."

"You're right in that statement, before Hope was born I denied my feelings for Hayley for our brother's benefit. Since her transition things have changed. At first I entertained the idea of us being together, but as time went on I watched her change. She has become so much like Niklaus it's disconcerting. Although when I truly think on the matter I believe she was always this way, I just chose to see her as someone who needed to be saved."

Rebekah let out a dark chuckle, "I'm the fool who loves to easily, Nik is the self-destructive egomaniac, and you dear brother are the perpetual savior of damsels in distress."

Elijah stood for a moment contemplating the validity of his sisters words, until Rebekah spoke again, "I like Hayley, and she is beyond any doubt family. With that being said I don't believe the two of you would've worked. While the fact that opposites attract is true, I think you're too different to have lasted long term. So in the interest of saving our family from anymore unnecessary in-fighting it's probably best that your interests have been drawn elsewhere."

Elijah gave his sister an appraising look before speaking, "I believe I'm going to join Elena out front for some air." Elijah turned towards the door to leave the cabin, but not before he noticed the smirk and raised eyebrow on Rebekah's face. Telling her she was right would only feed to her already large ego, a trait she shared with Niklaus, so he chose to silently leave the cabin.


End file.
